


Everyday

by rosalina2124



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Crockett gets hurt on a call will his new found family be there for him when he needs them the most????You could've bowed down gracefullyBut you didn'tYou knew enough to knowTo leave well enough aloneBut you wouldn'tI drive myself crazyTryin' to stay out of my own wayThe messes that I makeBut my secrets are so safeThe only one who gets meYeah, you get meIt's amazing to meHow every dayEvery day, every dayYou save my lifeI come around all broken down andCrowded outAnd you're comfortSometimes the place I goIs so deep and dark and desperateI don't know, I don't know
Kudos: 6





	Everyday

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to take in a ragged breath as I realize it’s just Nat and I try to relax. Something is really wrong,I just started having trouble breathing,chest pain,I’m currently sitting on the curb,her at my side,a medic in front of me. We’ve been helping out on a scene,car crash,there was an explosion after we got everyone out,and I hit the ground hard,I thought I was fine,little shakened,bruised ribs,that I could walk it off,I did for awhile,but then the adrenaline waned,and it hit me harder than I thought it would. “Easy Crockett,we’re going to try and help you alright,Sylvie is going to listen to your chest alright”she murmurs softly,trying to keep me calm,she knows I’m scared,and that I know what’s going on,and that it’s bad. I let her listen to my lungs with her stethoscope and it’s bad,I know that look,it’s not good. “It looks like we got a pneumothorax,we need to get your lung re inflated asap to help you breathe better,I’m going to get you onto a gurney and into the ambo alright,then we’ll do it”she says gently as I nod,too out of breath to say anything,I know the sooner she gets the air out of my chest,the better,that my vitals will start tanking really quickly if we don’t.

I let them help me stand,then they help me over the gurney,and help me lay down,secure me,then it’s time. The ambo isn’t far,once we get there they get me inside,and close the doors for privacy,we can’t leave for the hospital until they get me stable. I let them cut my shirt off,to have better access to my chest,then she hooks me up to a monitor,my vitals aren’t looking good,o2 stats are low,my heart rate is high trying to compensate for lack of oxygen. I see Nat get the supplies around,then it’s time,this will hurt like hell,but it’ll help in the long run. I feel her hold my hand as I feel cool antiseptic put on my chest,then it’s time for the needle. She sticks it in between my first two lower ribs,I feel a little give,then it’s in,and she depresses the plunger slowly,sucking the air out. It happens pretty quickly after that,my lung reinflates,I can breathe a bit better,and the numbers on the machine go up,my o2 stabilizes,and my heart rate goes back down to a normal rate. I feel her tape the syringe to my chest,to keep it in place till they can get a chest tube in me at the ED,then it’s time to go. I hear her open the door for a minute,finding Emily,then letting her know that we can go. I hear the drivers side door open and close,then we take off.

“How are you holding up”she asks gently as I feel Nat card a hand through my hair,comforting, “I’ve been better,my chest just hurts,my stomach hurts a little but not like my chest”I murmur softly,I’ve not said anything about it till now,because I’ve been mainly focused on my chest and not being able to breathe. “Alright,I’m going to check your stomach see what’s going on,can you tell me what happened”she says softly,finally asking now that we have one crisis averted. “There was that explosion,I thought I was fine,I got up after to help everyone else,it only hit hard once the adrenaline wore off”I murmur softly as I let her feel my stomach,pressing in different places,I do alright till she hits right under my ribs on the left side,then it hurts. “That’s not good,it looks like you are bleeding out into your abdomen,your spleen probably ruptured”she says as she looks at my vitals that are holding steady despite the circumstances,heart rate is a little low now from blood loss but I’m awake,which is what matters,I’m not dying yet.   
Before I know it we’re at the ED,and it’s time,we come to a stop,and I see her open the doors,and there’s a doctor and two nurses,people I know,it’s Will,April and Maggie. Nat tells them what’s going on as they unload me,and we head inside. It goes quickly from there,they get me into the trauma room,and get me transferred to the gurney. “How are you feeling Crockett”I hear him ask me as they take a look at my vitals, “I’ve been better,it just hurts,my chest and abdomen mainly”I say wincing in pain as he takes a look at the needle in my chest. “That’s normal,we’re going to have to get a chest tube in you,then we’ll go from there”he says as I see April get the supplies around so they can start.

I feel him numb my chest,it burns a little bit,then they start,I sense him make a cut,warm fluid,my blood against my chest. Then he sticks his fingers into the wound,taking the needle out,then they slide the chest tube in,taping it down. Then they get me situated,then it’s time for an ultrasound,to see where I’m bleeding from. They put a cold gel on my upper abdomen,then they take a look at it,and it’s what we suspected all along,I have a ruptured spleen. “It’s definitely ruptured,we need to get you down to the OR sooner rather than later,we’ll start getting you prepped and get you down there”he says gently as I feel someone wipe the gel off,then cover me with a sheet,leaving an arm free for an IV.

I see him leave,then it’s just me,Maggie and April,in quiet as they get supplies around to get me prepped. “We’ll take good care of you honey,it’ll be over before you know it”she murmurs carding a hand through my hair,I’ve become one of her kids as time has gone on,just like the others,she cares about us,wants to make sure we get taken care of and that we’re safe. I let April start the IV,it gives me fluids and some kind of medicine to make me sleepy. Before I know it I’m out completely,tired from everything,that and the medication,and the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,if I’ll get through this and if I’ll survive the night.


End file.
